Inverted Nightmares
You ever wonder why you exist? Why life seemingly makes yours shit? I do, and I've wondered ever since I was a little kid. My name is Seikyo Uchiha, and I'm somewhat of a pardoned missing-nin. I'm looking for this one bastard named , so I can punish him. Just a forewarning, this ain't the typical type of story with some happy ending. This story is of my shitty life. Of course, I won't bore you with all the details, so I'll just start off when I first met that bastard. And to make it simple, I'll speak from present tense for you all. Episode 1: Encounters I'm eleven, and on the verge of pissing myself. I had just handicapped a large group of Jonin back in Konoha a few weeks ago, and now I'm being searched for by another group of Jonin. Fuckin' great. I looked up, seeing that it was sunset. I cursed under my breath as I realized I needed to find shelter. I ran through the honestly terrifying night forest, searching for shelter. As I ran through the now foggy night, I though I saw a large building, though I couldn't be sure. Maybe it's an inn? I thought to myself, trying to remain hopeful. As I approached the what I assumed was an Inn, I heard footsteps behind me. I sighed as I slowed my pace slightly so that my stalker wouldn't notice. The footsteps were trying to be hid, a fact which was highly obvious to me. With out warning, I spun around, noticing the large warrior only a few feet away from me. Before the warrior could react, I cast a technique in his direction. Unfortunately for me, the man used his obviously gifted Kenjutsu abilities to almost 'dance' around my fireball, using it to quickly scale a tree. I lifted my hand towards the tree, palm open. Without using any Chakra, I used my... as the Logistics Department had called it, and set the tree on fire. Obviously angry, the warrior flipped towards me. A series of ideas flashed through my mind, and I picked one. I threw down a smoke bomb, temporarily blinding the attacker. 'I' suddenly jumped out from behind the smoke, my elbow prepared to strike. The man only redirected my attacks, leading me to believe that he was a practioner of the Wing Chun martial art. So, he doesn't want to harm me. He had the chance when I attacked him in such an exposed position. That means he's here to 'retrieve' me. I thought to myself. I grinned as I charged at him, grabbing his blade and stabbing myself. The warrior scowled as he saw me do that. He went to pull the blade out of my body, when he heard the bushes behind him rustle. From behind the bushes, the real me charged out. The man looked at the me with the blade, and that Shadow Clone poofed away. I unleashed a flurry of attacks, combining my , , and my Pyrokinesis to disarm the man, and break his bones. I was prepared to break his neck when I heard a voice behind me. "Why don't you let my son go?" the serpent like voice spoke. "My son Log is very...sensitive at times." I looked at my now-named attacker, and practically threw him at the serpent man's feet. "Thank you." the man hissed back. "Who are you?" I asked, attempting to disguise my voice. The man inched closer to me. At first I thought nothing of it until I noticed the group of red-eyed individuals behind him. "My name is Orochimaru."